The present invention is related to a household laundry dryer and more specifically to a lint handling system for the dryer.
Household laundry dryers are, of course, quite common. In addition, most household laundry dryers have the same basic features and construction. However, different dryers have a variety of convenience features to make the use of the appliance simpler and more convenient to the user. Also, many dryers have certain technical advances that enable more efficient operation of the dryer.
However, one of most common problems with household laundry dryers is the lint handling system of the dryer. In most systems, the user must empty the lint so that the dryer continues to operate efficiently. In many dryers, removal of the lint must be performed after every dryer cycle. Again, this can become tedious and cause inconvenience to a user. As a result, many attempts have been made to improve the lint handling system of a dryer.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,555 discloses a lint separator which includes an air swirler to separate lint from the exhaust airflow and a transport tube connected tangentially to the swirler to receive the separated lint and carry it to a storage location. More specifically, this patent has a lint separating system having a centrifugal blower tangentially connected to a separator baffle and cone having a tangential outlet for lint- laden air. The baffle also has an axial outlet to the dryer vent system. The tangential outlet is connected to a lint tube going to a bag housing. This reference however, does not disclose a drawer configuration for the lint reservoir, a foreign objects trap to collect particles other than lint, or an eyebrow baffle within the swirl chamber. This reference also does not disclose a blower speed increaser using pulleys.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,451 discloses a centrifugal arrangement for lint separation and incineration. This patent does not disclose a Helmholtz resonator, a foreign objects trap or lint drawer. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,353 discloses a swirl chamber upstream of the centrifugal blower, but does not disclose a diffuser, a foreign objects trap, or a Helmholtz resonator. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,282 discloses a centrifugal lint separator in the dryer door, but does not disclose a diffuser or a Helmholtz resonator.
Thus, a need has arisen for a household laundry dryer that provides an improved lint handling system having both increased efficiency and greater convenience than that presently known.